1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a belt cleaning device, medium feed device, and inkjet recording device in which a conveyance belt for feeding a recording medium is cleaned with a cleaning solution.
2. Background Technology
A well-known leaning device is provided with: a water receiving section which collects cleaning water and an upper section of which is open; a brush roller which partially projects out from the upper section opening of the water receiving section and is accommodated in the water receiving section, and which cleans with the cleaning water the surface of an endless belt for conveying a recording medium; sheet-shaped flexible member on an upstream side and an elastic support member on a downstream side, which are provided on an inner side of the water receiving section and further downstream than the brush roller in a direction of travel of the endless belt, and wipes off in a relative fashion a cleaning solution that has attached to the endless belt; and an attachment section formed in an L-shape of a piece by to which the sheet-shaped flexible member is attached and a piece to which the elastic support member is attached (see Patent Document 1).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-114991 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.